Let's meet again in paradise
by Idrill-Tales
Summary: *revised* SPOILER! He expected to die after stealing food from a noble yet again, not while traveling with a pack while searching for Paradise.


**Me: So I ****found this one somewhere on my pc and decided to post it. It's from 3 or 4 years ago so don't expect too much from it. Just like last time, mister Evil voice is there too.**

**Evil voice: MWHUAHAHAHAHA, I told you, no one can escape me.**

**Me: Some of you may not know it yet, since I only told it in my fic at the ToS section, so here's the news: Mr. Evil voice is my stuffed animal, or rather my stuffed banana. Apart from being...a stuffed animal/banana he has the weird habit to...**

**Evil voice: *Does the banana dance***

**me: Dance...Anyhow, This is Tsume's reflection. I'm not gonna tell you about what, since you just have to read itXDAlso last time, actually most of the time, I forget the disclaimer, and from now on, that job is given to Mr. Evil voice.**

**Evil voice: MWUAHAHAHA. Idrill-tales does not own Wolf's rain and makes absolutely no profit from writing this fic.**

**Me: Sadly...But let's start the fic eh?  


* * *

**

Tch. I've always known I would end up like this. I Just never expected it to happen anyway because of this whole journey. I mean, yeah I alway lived on the streets, and yeah I've always been a thief, and a traitor above all that, at least to my previous pack that is. It's just I expected something like this to happen while in the city, running with food stolen from the nobles using humans as a decoy while saving my own ass. This was not exactly planned.

Heh, a better statement would be that there was nothing that had gone according to the plan. Nothing had been as easy at it had seemed at the beginning of this trip. Somewhere I've always known this would happen, and I accepted it. I hadn't lived a sinful life, sooner or later it would have happened anyway.

Yet here I was, bleeding to death. But I was going to die like I wanted, while fighting for it. That was a brighter side bout it. Nevertheless this wasn't exactly a pleasurable feeling. And how the hell had that noble been able to turn into a wolf? That was just...wrong. He has no pride, you don't turn into a wolf to prevent others from reaching their goal and taking it for yourself, you don't mutate so you can kill other wolves. No, nothing of it made sense.

''You better get him Kiba...'' it was nothing more than a mumble, and Kiba, having jumped of the cliff couldn't hear me obviously.

Still, I was glad. This whole journey may have led to my death but it wasn't bad. Not entirely at least. I may have not liked it in the beginning, but I had been part of a pack. Okay, maybe not the best pack but I'm not in the position to complain.

Kiba of course, being quite the alpha male, sometimes annoyed the crap out of me; I wasn't exactly used to stand lower. His obsession with paradise and Cheza may have driven me insane at some points or rather all the time, but he wasn't a bad guy. We'd laughed together at some points and we both kinda disliked humans.

Then we had Hige. His hormones kept him alive most of the time, especially since he met that black wolf Blue. He wasn't a bad guy; it was only annoying how he was talking about either food or girls...Or both. When we got food he was the one to eat most of it. I still haven't really forgiven him for his betrayal, but I'm not in the position to be that way either. I'm bleeding to death and I betrayed my previous pack. And I knew I did, Hige had no idea I knew exactly how he must have felt.

Toboe...I felt guilty. All he had tried to do was get closer to me and though I'd always scolded at him it was amazing how the pup had seemed to know when I could use some comfort. Not that I would admit this out loud of course.

I sighed, the slumber was catching up with me and it was harder to prevent my eyes from closing.  
_  
So much for going to paradise._

Sure, I've always been sceptical of Paradise... I doubt it exsists. But I can't help but wonder. If it does, what does it look like? Warm? Chilly? Grassy hills with plenty of food? Probably, otherwise paradise wouldn't survive Hige. Tch...

My senses...they're blurry yet very active at the moment...I can't smell or see anything, only faint sounds and blurry white. But the pain is unbearable...my side is burning and I can feel the blood trickling down...making the white snow turn scarlet...I guess I'm at my limit...  
Kiba...Toboe...Hige...

_Let's meet again in paradise.  


* * *

_

**Me: Cooornyyyyy.**

**Mr Evil voice: At least you notice it yourself.**

**Me: Shut it banana.**

**Mr evil voice: You bought me.**

**Me: No I didn't, I got you at the theme park as a prize for whaking those moles. *insert very evil laugh here***

**Mr Evil voice: really? I was deceived!**

**Me: Who told you I bought you?**

**Mr evil voice: Porky.**

**Me: just so you know, that's a different stuffed animal.**

**Porky: *snoooore***

**Me: ...see you next time...**


End file.
